


All The Stars in Texas

by CreepsMalone



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Boys In Love, Chaotic Good, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, On the Run, Robbery, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepsMalone/pseuds/CreepsMalone
Summary: All the stars in Texas ain't got nothin' on your eyes when you say, "Let's hit 'em one more time."





	All The Stars in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song All The Stars in Texas by Ludo!  
> If u guys r interested in my continuing on with this let me know!  
> Also i have no time to edit so rip any errors (there are probably Many) i did my best

“We’re here. You ready?” Michael turned to Jeremy, lips quirked slightly. He shifted the strap of his seatbelt slightly with the hand that wasn't holding Jeremy's.

Jeremy smiled back, nodding. “Course. You?”

“Always.” He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Jeremy’s lips, smiling properly. 

Jeremy nodded, laughing lightly as he stepped out of the car, Michael not far behind. He paused to stretch out his back, staring up at the stars above them as his spine popped pleasantly. 

Michael reached into his bag, pulling out a vintage tape recorder. He clicked down the record button, cassette starting to spin within it. He cleared his throat.

“Friday, March 22. The time is,” Michael glanced down at his watch. “1:36am. We are currently in Granbury, Texas. Address is 526 Stella Street.” Michael clicked the recorder off, still holding it near his mouth as he paused to consider something. He pressed the record button once again in order to tack one more thing onto the message. 

“Our final hit.” He let out a breath as he clicked the recorder off again, shoving it back into his bag.

Jeremy hummed softly, heading over to stand at Michael’s side. He smiled gently up at him. “Our final hit,” He repeated, drawing his arms up to rest on Michael’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Michael smiled back automatically, letting out another breath. After a moment he nodded, lightly tugging the bandana that rested around Jeremy’s neck up over the bottom half of the boys face. “We good to go?” He pulled Jeremy’s hood up as well, covering his hair.

Jeremy grinned crookedly, doing the same with Michael. “As always,” He confirmed. 

Michael nodded, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small handgun. He quickly handed it to Jeremy, who smoothly slid it into the waistband of his pants. Michael handed him the car keys next, which were promptly slid into the other boys pocket. “Same drill as usual. Let’s go.” He smiled beneath his bandana. 

Jeremy nodded, rolling his neck as they quietly made their way towards the large house they’d parked in front of. They easily snuck around to the back, the secure looking gate left unlocked by the residents. The pair crept up to the back door, carefully sliding it open just enough for them to slip inside.

Michael shot a quick look at Jeremy before they both set to work, sifting through every drawer and cupboard they could find and cramming anything valuable that they could carry into Michael's bag. Once they’d spent enough time in the kitchen, they headed to the living room. Jeremy split off momentarily to raid the bathroom cabinets, Michael easily able to locate the most valuable items on his own. Once Jeremy returned he dumped a few pill bottles and a couple small rings into Michael’s bag and then they moved to the stairs. 

Once again, they shared a quick glance before heading up as quietly as possible. They made quick work of the upstairs bathroom, as well as the two spare bedrooms. They paused in front of the door to the master bedroom, composing themselves quickly before sliding the door open and slipping in. The two residents of the home laid sleeping peacefully on their large bed situated in the corner of the room.

The pair managed to get through raiding the majority of the room with no hiccups, the process taking roughly five minutes max. The only thing left for them to loot was the safe which they'd discovered tucked away inside the closet. Jeremy crouched down, hesitating. They'd learned enough about these people to know a couple different codes to potentially unlock it. He figured he might as well try, typing in the first one that came to mind. No luck. The safe beeped softly in denial. 

Michael hovered near Jeremy, breath catching in his chest as the sound of rustling sheets from the bed a few feet away drew his attention. 

Behind him, the safe beeped with Jeremy's third attempt, finally clicking open.

Unfortunately, noise from the bed stopped abruptly in response.

Michael’s heart picked up instantly as he pulled out his gun. 

They heard the bed shift, a few slightly panicked murmurs floating through the air just barely loud enough to hear. Michael sprung into action as he heard a heavy creak from the bed. He flicked the bedroom lights on suddenly, gun pointed directly at a shocked man who’d just climbed out of bed, his wife watching wide eyes from her own place on the bed. “Alright, watch it! Don’t move!” 

Jeremy was already at his side, his own gun drawn on the pair. He remained silent. Michael felt his lips twist into a twisted grin beneath his bandana. “I got big boy,” He assured. 

Jeremy shifted slightly, his voice teasing. “Just like always, babe.”

Michael chuckled, ignoring the indignant stutter from the man before them. They watched his expression quickly twist into one of anger.

Michael clicked off the guns safety, teeth gritted. “Keep Quiet! One word and you’re dead.” He took a step towards the safe, pulling the door open with one hand. 

Jeremy remained still, gun never wavering from the couple. The woman pressed a hand to her mouth in both shock and fear. Jeremy snorted.

“You shouldn’t be surprised, really. You should’ve realized you could only go around being total assholes for so long before karma caught up.”

Michael quickly slid the contents of the safe into his bag before returning to Jeremy’s side. He hummed in agreement.

“I got the safe, You start the car.” He jerked his head to the door, eyes once again locked on the man by the bed, gun steady and confident in his hands. 

Jeremy nodded, taking the bag from Michael and practically bolting from the room. Michael counted to twenty in his head. He spoke up once again.

“We robbed you because you’re both fucking horrible human beings. Stop being assholes.” He suddenly sprang out into action, sprinting from the room. 

The second Michael moved the man was reaching under the bed, drawing out a bat and hurrying after him with a yell. 

Michael practically crashed into their car, the door already open as he emerged from the house. “Time to go! Keep your foot on the gas!” He called, barely having time to pull the door shut before they were moving. Behind them, the man rushed back inside for his keys. 

They sped away from the house, careful to follow their pre planned route in order to avoid the other man catching up with them. They lost him quickly, allowing both boys to relax. Michael pulled his bandana and hood down, doing the same for Jeremy. He smiled at the side of his face. 

“We did it! Our last hit.” They’d agreed weeks ago. No more stealing after this. 

At first, they’d merely done it in order to survive. Living in their car with nowhere to go, they’d been desperate. However it soon evolved into something more. The adrenalin rush of pulling it off, the invincible feeling of having never been caught- they lived for it. 

They weren’t bad people. Or at least, they didn’t think so. They only ever stole from people they felt deserved it. Rich people who made it their goal in life to be as horrible as possible to those around them. Those were the kind of people they took from. They made sure they never stole from good people. Once they got to a new small town in the middle of nowhere they’d hang around bars and shops until they found someone who could be a potential target. They’d follow the person bit by bit for a few days in order to make sure they hadn't just haopened to catch the person on a bad day. They planned their robberies for at least a couple weeks in advance, making sure to learning people's daily routines and habits so that nothing would go wrong.

Now, however, they didn’t want to continue pushing their luck. They’d managed to collect a decent amount of money from everything, they had enough to afford a modest home for themselves. They didn’t need to keep stealing. They could finally settle down somewhere together, maybe even raise a family eventually. 

Michael leaned over, pecking Jeremy’s cheek sweetly. He was feeling a lot of things; the rush from the robbery, excitement from the prospect of finally settling down, love for his boyfriend, and even a bit of sadness from the thought of never feeling this adrenaline high again. The emotions swirled around in his chest as he took Jeremy’s hand into his own, squeezing lightly.

Jeremy glanced over, casting him a sweet smile. “I love you.”

Michael kissed his cheek again. “I love you too.”

Jeremy smiled to himself as he stared out the windshield, the road before them desolate of any other cars. They’d long made it out of town, driving now wherever the road took them as long as it was away from the police. 

Michael took the time to sort through the items they’d swiped, taking a quick inventory on a small notepad. “Jesus, this guy really was loaded. This shit is like worth like 20k.”

Jeremy whistled lowly. “They deserved it. Fucking assholes. Honestly, how can people live being that fuckin horrible.” He grimaced as he remembered how they’d come across that particular couple. 

Him and Michael had been in a bar when the man- Oliver Hughs- had wandered in adorned in a fancy suit and a bitter grimace. He’d sat down a few feet away from Jeremy, ordering a sinful amount of alcohol. It didn’t take long before he’d gotten totally plastered. Oliver had started spouting angry words and harsh threats the more wasted he got. The boys managed to get enough information to find out he was some kind of fancy banker. They popped in on him discreetly, following him enough to find out he was just as horrible sober. Slurs of all kinds seemed to be a regular part of his vocabulary, they even heard him bragging about how he and his wife were in the process of joining certain infamous hate groups. The boys learned that the wife wasn’t any better than her husband, anger and bigotry seemed to be their main personalities. Michael and Jeremy figured they could do with some hardship in their lives.

Michael twisted around in his seat, drawing Jeremy out of his daze. The paler boy smirked slightly as he glanced at his boyfriend reaching into the back seat. “Careful, babe.”

Michael snorted, lifting up the panel in the floorboard of the back seat and carefully dumping in the contents of his bag. “Yeah, yeah. Eyes on the road, hot shot.” He made sure everything was good and secure before settling back down in his seat normally. He drew his gun out of his waistband, taking Jeremy’s as well. He checked that both of the safeties were on before slipping them onto the back seat as well. 

Jeremy hummed. “We’re pretty far out now. Wanna keep going or do you wanna chill for a bit?” 

Michael weighed their options. “Either/or. Your choice.” 

Jeremy took a second to decide before, pulling off onto a small service road. When he was sure they were out of sight of the main road he put the car in park, shutting it off. He shot Michael a smile now that he could look at him properly, leaning over to steal a sweet kiss. Michael reciprocated family. 

They both sat back, idly looking up at the sky above them which was littered with dozens of bright stars. It was beautiful, Michael thought. A serene sight uninterrupted by hardships. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen that many stars in the sky. 

Beside him, Jeremy squeezed his hand, eyes glued to the sky. They were silent for a while, content to share each others presence. 

“Micah?” 

Michael looked over at Jeremy who hadn’t yet moved to look away from the sky, face illuminated by the brightness of the full moon shining down on them. “Yeah?” 

Jeremy bit his lip, turning to meet Michael’s gaze. His eyes shone brightly, flickers of excitement and mischief playing within them beautifully. It took Michael's breath away. Jeremy’s eyes were still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The stars above them didn’t even start to compare.

Jeremy squeezed his hand. “Let’s hit ‘em one more time?” He grinned, voice soft yet laced with exhilaration. 

Michael couldn’t help breaking into his own dumb smile, heart leaping in his chest. “Okay.” He’d do anything Jeremy asked if he got to see those eyes. A family could wait. They had time.

**Author's Note:**

> If u nerds want a chapter abt how they ended up Criminals let me kno babey


End file.
